Sherman Pines
by BearTamer
Summary: Chronicles the life of Sherman Pines, grandfather of Dipper and Mabel Pines from his point of view. Story starts before birth of Stanley and Stanford Pines and ends (most likely) with birth of Dipper and Mabel Pines. Rated K but may be subject to change in the future. Characters: Sherman Pines. Who for some reason is not on the character list.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The fact that Shermy Pines does not show up on the character list is downright criminal. Let's remedy that.

Gravity Falls is owned by Alex Hirsche. I am not Alex Hirche.

* * *

Part I: Childhood

Chapter 1: The Talk

Filbrick Pines was never an easy man to read. From his dark sunglasses which no one could ever get him to take off, to his straight lined face, one could never tell what the man was thinking. He didn't frown much, unless he was extremely angry or disappointed. Smiles were even rarer.

Now imagine being six years old and having this man as your father, but it's even worse than that. Imagine being six years old, having Filbrick Pines as your father and being told by said man that he needs to talk to you. Needless to say I was extremely nervous.

I sat on the edge of my small twin sized bed, wrinkling the blue checkered sheets in the process. I stared at the clock realizing that time was not going correctly. Surely hours have passed, but no, it wasn't even five minutes. I rose from my bed and began to pace the hardwood floors, asking questions that any six-year old in my situation would.

What did I do wrong?

How much trouble am I in?

How much trouble would I be in if I ran away?

I knew asking that last question of myself was pointless. After all my room was on the second floor, and by age six I had learned that falling hurt, especially falling on concrete and cement that was right outside your own home. I paced my room for several more hours; I looked at the clock again, er minutes before without any announcement at all Filbrick Pines, my dad walked into the room.

"Dad, I'm sorry." I cried trying to hold back tears.

My dad looked at me, sighed, and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sherman, you're not in trouble. I just need to talk to you about something." He then walked over to my bed and settled his massive frame onto my tiny bed. He gestured by patting next to himself. "Come and sit."

I walked quickly to where my dad had beckoned me. Though time seemed to have no meaning when it came to my dad, I knew that he didn't like to be kept waiting. I sat down next to my dad and nervously waited for my dad to start talking. But the only sound I heard was the clock ticking and tocking.

Tick tock

Tick tock

Tick tock

I looked down twiddling my thumbs. I also knew that even though dad did not like to be kept waiting, he didn't like people rushing him even more. Then without any preamble he got up and headed out my bedroom door telling me to "wait here" in the process.

So wait I did, and in the process of waiting I could've sworn I heard yelling. Well not really yelling. My dad didn't yell. He spoke loud with a stern voice, while my mom screamed.

"Did you tell him?"

"No, why can't you do it? You're his mother?"

"Don't try to wriggle your way out of this Filbrick. You're Sherman's father, now act like a man and tell him!"

This time I heard my dad coming. I straightened myself on the bed and watched as he slowly made his way to my bed. His shoulders were slightly slumped. If there was one person that made my dad afraid it was mom. On the inside I was grinning ear to ear, on the outside though I had a straight face.

My dad sat next to me on the bed and unlike last time he began speaking immediately. "Son, your mother is pregnant." Before I could ask what that meant he continued. "That means you are about to become an older brother." He sat in silence for a few moments allowing me to digest the information that I had just heard. I was a mixed bag of emotions. On the one hand I was excited; I had always wanted a sibling. On the other hand I didn't think that I was going to get that puppy I was going to ask mom for my birthday.

We sat for several more moments before my dad began to speak again. "It also means that for the next seven months be careful around your mother. Never call her fat or even think it." He let out a slight shudder. "Women can always tell what you're thinking."

We sat in silence for a few more moments. However my six-year old self was both intrigued and confused by the idea of pregnancy. "So?" I began, "how is mom getting me a little brother by being pregnant?"

My dad raised his eyebrows. Then without any preamble as far as I could tell, asked the most bizarre and out of the blue question possible. "Son, what do you know about girls?"

"Girls?" I replied. "They're the ones with cooties right?"

With that my dad rose his massive frame off my bed and without saying another word walked out of my bedroom, closing the door behind him. It wouldn't be until years later that I would learn what my mom wanted my dad to talk to me about. And it was also years later when I would appreciate that he didn't.

* * *

A/N: As you can see this story will be about Dipper and Mabel's grandfather Shermy Pines. I am in the camp that believes that Sherman is an older brother to Stanford and Stanley Pines, while the baby shown is a red herring. The story will be told from Sherman's point of view. If you have any ideas for future chapters or writing tips please leave a review. If you would like to beta this story please PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took so long. This chapter was not easy to write. I am easily distracted... I blame internet. Anyway this chapter and the next one are sort of a bit of a part 1 and part 2 thing. I would normally upload a longer chapter but I don't want you guys to have to wait for too long (because apparently people are actually reading this story).

* * *

Part I Childhood

Chapter 2: Pregnancy: Apparently Twins!

The first few weeks of mom's pregnancy were in my mind surprisingly uneventful. However, as those weeks passed and they turned into the first couple of months my mom began to transform into the demon woman from hell. I truly believed at that time that not only would my mother defeat Satan in the stink-eye contest, but she would send him running with his tail between his legs.

Of course Dad wasn't much better. He became more irritable along with mom. His face seemed to be set in a permanent scowl instead of his usual straight line and he became frustrated and angry over small thing that I did. I remember coming home with a C on my spelling test and unlike most cases where Dad would scold me and make me feel guilty about getting such a poor grade and how he knew I could do better, he actually yelled at me, devastating me in the process.

I thought for certain that things could not get any worse. I should've known better things could always get worse. I remember the date: May 14, 1954. I remember the time 6:37 PM. I remember the phone ringing. We were eating dinner when that phone rang and then mom blew up. "Why do these idiots keep calling during the most inconvenient times?" At any other time I would've laughed at the sheer absurdity of it all. Mom was being hypocritical with that statement, being a psychic hotline and all. However I just chewed my green beans in fear hoping the phone would stop ringing.

It didn't. My dad looked at me with a slightly sympathetic expression and gestured his neck toward the ringing phone indicating that I should pick it up. I nodded getting up, grateful that my dad got me out of there. "Hello, Pines residence" I answered picking the phone up off the receiver, just like my mom taught me.

"Yes, is your mother there young man?" A voice I didn't recognize asked.

"Well, she is, but erm, uh, she's eating and grumpy and ah…" I could feel my face heating up unsure of why I was so flustered.

"Don't worry, I understand. The hormonal imbalance of Ma Pines is legendary at the Hospital." I could hear the smile of the voice on the other side of the phone in that comment. "However I do have important information regarding your mother's pregnancy." There was a pause on the other side. "What about your father can I speak to him?"

That should be okay, I thought to myself. Dad would be a lot calmer than mom. "Sure, what is your name?"

"My name is Dr. Kubrick."

I called my dad over from the dining room to talk to the good doctor. He picked up the phone answering with what I could only describe as a relieved scowl. "Yes?" He answered curtly.

For the next two seconds I saw my dad's eyebrows furrow, knit, and arch higher than ever before. I saw his scowl turn to a straight line and his lips tighten. I had never before seen so much emotion so fast on my dad before.

When my dad hung up the phone (without even saying a goodbye) he gestured for me to get back into the dining room. His facial expression reminded me of the time he talked to me about mom being pregnant, so whatever the doctor told him it was big news. I walked into the dining room seeing mom eating slowly but stiffly both calmed me and made me nervous. I sat down and my dad sat down. We ate in silence for what seemed like eternity when mom finally broke the silence. "So, what did the Doctor say?" When my mother did things like that it made me sometimes think she was psychic.

"Twins," my dad said simply. "You're having twins."

* * *

A/N: And that's all she wrote. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up a lot quicker (I hope) and be better as well.


End file.
